Hair
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Kataang fluff. First Kataang one (:


I own nothing

Please R&R (:

Headcanon: Aang would brush out Katara's hair for her, loving running his fingers through it.

It had been a very long day.

His beautiful wife had accompanied him on a trip to Ba Sing Se to settle a conflict that had erupted due to some rebel Fire Nation troops. He had been able to stop the insolents relatively easily, using his unique mix of bending styles emanating from his abnormal abilities. He had intimidated the old Fire Nation soldiers into submission without having to fight too much, but the damage the rebels had done in the days prior to his actions had caused a rather large intake for his wife.

Katara, having been absent for two of his prior trips, had insisted on coming along. Aang had agreed happily with her want to accompany him, remembering how bad he always missed her when he was away. Katara had hoped to just relax with Aang for a few days. She enjoyed thinking about away from the hectic life of the island for a few days; the challenges that resulted with organizing the initial class of acolytes along with opening up the Air Temples, the celebration of Airbender culture was special to both of them but they just wished it could be achieved without the stress. But the waterbender's hopes were destroyed when she saw the people affected by the soldiers ferocity, having to put her healing to good work for most of their visit. Aang had tried to help her but without healing abilities of his own, Katara deemed him valuable enough as a cabbage at the time.

They had just gotten home after finally finishing up cleaning up the mess. Aang could tell Katara was beyond exhausted, he offered to do all he could so she could rest on Appa's saddle as he got them ready to leave the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar was worried if his wife stayed awake too long without stopping to rest, she would mirror a certain delusional nature he recalled facing himself. When they landed on the island, Aang had swept Katara in his arms and carried her into the house, leaving their bags unnoticed for the night. They reached their bedroom and the airbender gently placed his wife down as he sat next to her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She roused a little before before letting him see her sapphire gaze.

"Hey there sleepy head. Have a nice rest?" Aang asked her as she started to sit up.

"Yeah, thanks for taking such good care of me Aang. I'm just glad we're home." Katara said, rubbing her eyes a little bit before trying to run a hand through her hair.

Aang's response was a kiss to her forehead as he saw her struggle to pull her hand out of her hair, obviously forgetting the complicated updo it was in. Katara had styled her hair in such a way that the hair behind her had been adorned into a complicated braid that she coiled into a bun at the base of her skull, securing it with a pin or two. Her hair loopies were as prominent as ever, resting just out of her line of vision along with some twists of her hair that she had created at her hair line on both sides of the part down the middle. The waterbender made a groaning sound as she finally got her hand out, putting her fingertips into her scalp, massaging gently.

"I forgot it was this tight. This is why my head has been hurting. Let me get it all out and we can go to sleep." Katara said with realization as she went to start pulling out the pins.

"Wait, you've done so much these past few days, let me." Aang said as he moved behind her and gently moved her hands away. Truthfully, this counted not just as helping Katara, but also participating in one of his favorite past times.

He always loved her hair. Whether it was up or down, the dark brown tresses hypnotized him to no end. The way they either bounced down her back or framed her face, it made everything around him melt and his focus to be entirely (even more so than usual) on her. He loved running his fingers through it, feeling the silky smoothness of it against his fingers. He relished in any chance he could get to do so, this being one of those times.

He uncoiled the bun at the bottom of her skull, pulling out the pins and undoing the braid that resided in it, making her hair extra wavy. He moved to the middle of her head where he undid the complicated patterns his skilled wife had been able to set into her tresses. Once all that was left was the twists and hair loopies in the front, Aang untangled any leftover knots before turning Katara around softly so he could see her face. Aang let her hair out of her trademark loops before undoing the small twists in the front, finishing his work by brushing the strands out of her face, kissing her cheek before pulling back and smiling.

"Thank you Aang. I really appreciate it." Katara said as she kissed his lips before pulling away and lying down.

Aang followed her actions as he spooned her from behind. "It's the least I can do, thank you Katara for helping so much. Sleep love, you'll feel better when you're rested." Aang said as he buried his face in her hair, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

Aang adored her hair, perfectly content to let it surround him as they regained their energy for whatever came next.


End file.
